


The Best Kept Secrets Are Accidental

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaito finds his plant knocked over. With Shuichi out for work, there's only one possible culprit.





	The Best Kept Secrets Are Accidental

Kaito stared down at the remains of his plant, wilted on the ground, surrounded by loose dirt and broken ceramic. It didn’t take long to determine that the plant was beyond saving, ruining Kaito’s mood halfway through the afternoon. As he cleaned up the mess by the door, he tried to think who the culprit could be, though he could only come up with one possibility. 

Shuichi had left for detective work in the middle of the night, meaning Kokichi was the only other person who’d been in the apartment all day. 

“Kichi, what the hell? You can’t just leave a broken pot on the ground!” Kaito confronted him in the living room. “If you knocked over my plant, you should’ve cleaned it up yourself!”

Sitting up from the couch, Kokichi raised an eyebrow, looking completely innocent as he denied the accusation.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t knock over any plant! Some boyfriend you are, just blaming me out of nowhere!”

Kaito rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on, are you really gonna lie about this? Be a man and take some responsibility!”

The pair bickered for a solid minute before Kaito decided he’d had enough. He marched towards Kokichi with a look the other instantly recognized, smirking when Kokichi’s eyes widened.

“Wait, seriously, I didn’t break it!” Kokichi scrambled backwards. “Really, that’s not a lie! It wasn’t meheHEHEHEHEHEHE!” He burst out laughing as soon as Kaito grabbed him, tickling him without the slightest bit of mercy. He flailed wildly, but Kaito pinned him down, ensuring there would be no escape.

“Tell the truth, dammit!”

“I AHAHAHAM! STOHOHOHOP!”

“Yeah right! All the evidence points to you, so just fess up already!”

“NOHOHO! I DIHIDN’T BREHEHEAK IHIHIT!” Kokichi squealed when Kaito’s hand slipped under his shirt, ruthlessly attacking his belly. 

“Quit being stubborn!” Kaito tried to glare, though his anger was already fading away. Amusement took its place as Kokichi cackled frantically. “Then again, if you wanna drag things out, I have no problem doing this all day.”

“I’M NOHOT LYIHIHIHING!” Kokichi continued to insist. “KAHAHAHAHAITO! PLEHEHEHEASE!”

They were still at it when Shuichi came home, walking in to see Kaito hovering over a desperately giggling Kokichi.

“H-Hehehelp!” Kokichi pleaded in his direction.

“What’s going on?” Shuichi questioned, only to pale when Kaito explained the situation. “Um… about that…” He hesitated, then pulled out a plant identical to the one that’d been knocked over. “That was my fault. I accidentally bumped into it when I rushed out last night. It wasn’t supposed to be a secret, but I didn’t have time to clean up, and it didn’t seem urgent enough to wake either of you. I figured it’d be fine if I just picked up a replacement on my way back.”

Kaito gawked at him, then glanced down at Kokichi, looking sheepish as he crawled off his smaller boyfriend. No longer pinned down, Kokichi sat up with a scowl.

“Told you it wasn’t me,” he grumbled, both exhausted and indignant.

“My bad…” Kaito awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

“I’m sorry for causing all this trouble,” Shuichi apologized as well. “What if I cook dinner tonight to make it up to both of you?” He glanced at Kaito, who looked away guiltily, then at Kokichi with an understanding smile. “What do you want to eat?”

Once he’d recovered enough energy, Kokichi rattled off a list of sugary drinks and extravagant sweets, none of which answered the question of dinner. Shuichi eventually stopped him, volunteering to make curry rice instead.

“In the meantime, why don’t the two of you go out and pick up some dessert?” he suggested. “I think a new bakery opened up nearby. If you go soon, they should still have a lot of pastries in stock.”

About three hours later, they all reconvened at the dining table, Kokichi looking significantly less pouty. He stopped giving Kaito the cold shoulder after finishing the curry rice, accepting a kiss after two slices of cake. An additional can of panta convinced him to cuddle, though Shuichi suspected he was just pretending by then.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
